1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plant watering devices and, more particularly, to devices that provide plants with a supply of water when left unattended.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many persons keep plants in soil retained in pots that are kept indoors. Consequently, without access to natural rainfall, the plants must be watered periodically. For some persons, watering plants becomes a chore that is either forgotten or that is delayed or postponed, and, as a result, the plants may suffer from neglect. To avoid problems resulting from under watering, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to automatic or unattended plant watering, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,324,070; 4,916,858; 5,129,183; 5,212,905; 5,272,835; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,777.
More specifically, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,324,070 and 4,916,858 discloses a self-watering planter which provides a wick that extends from a water supply below to a plant pot above. Wicks have fibers and operate by capillary action of the fibers between the water supply and the plant pot for moving water upward, against the force of gravity. The fibers of wicks are subject to deterioration over time, and the capillary action may also deteriorate over time. To provide a more efficient watering device for a plant, it would be desirable if water from a water supply did not have to flow in a direction opposite to the force of gravity to reach a plant pot. Moreover, it would be desirable if a plant watering device provided water to a plant pot without using a wick between a water supply and a plant pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,183 discloses a self-watering flowerpot which includes a first valve member which projects downward from a flowerpot and a second valve member which projects upward from a water supply below. By rotating the first valve member with respect to the second valve member, a flow rate of water from the water supply below to the flowerpot above can be regulated. In general, valves can stick and valves can clog. To avoid the potential problems associated with the use of a valve to control water flow from a water supply to a flowerpot, it would be desirable if a plant watering device does not employ valve structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,905 discloses a plant watering device that provides a shroud for covering a plant. The shroud takes up quite a bit of space and shields the plant from sunlight. In this respect, it would be desirable if a plant watering device does not employ a shroud that covers a plant in a plant pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,835 discloses a self-watering pot that includes a watering ring that fits onto the upper rim of a plant pot. The watering ring is connected to a pressurized water supply, and a valve is used between the pressurized water supply and the watering ring. The problem of a valve has been discussed hereinabove. Moreover, the watering ring must be fashioned to fit a particular plant pot rim radius. If the radius of the plant pot rim is either smaller or larger than the radius of the watering ring, then the watering ring will not fit properly on the upper rim of the plant pot. In this respect, it would be desirable if a plant watering device does not employ a watering ring that fits onto the upper rim of a plant pot.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,777 may be of interest for its disclosure of self-watering plant trays.
Still other features would be desirable in a plant watering apparatus. For example, a natural water pressure is developed by a hydrostatic head. A hydrostatic head is present when a water level in a water supply is greater than a water level in a object which receives water from the water supply. To utilize such a natural water pressure, it would be desirable if a plant watering device utilizes a hydrostatic head for providing water to a plant pot.
Although it may not be practical or possible to provide a plant watering apparatus that can be used for all sizes of plant pots, it would be desirable if a plant watering device could be used with a defined range of sizes of plant pots. For example, it would be desirable if a plant watering device were provided that can be used with a range of sizes of plant pots, ranging from a maximum defined size to substantially all plant pots having sizes smaller than the maximum defined size.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use plant watering devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a plant watering apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not require water from a water supply to flow in a direction opposite to the force of gravity to reach a plant pot; (2) does not employ a wick between a water supply and a plant pot; (3) does not employ valve structures; (4) does not employ a shroud that covers a plant in a plant pot; (5) does not employ a watering ring that fits onto the upper rim of a plant pot; (6) utilizes a hydrostatic head for providing water to a plant pot; and (7) can be used with a range of sizes of plant pots, ranging from a maximum defined size to substantially all plant pots being smaller than the maximum defined size. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique plant watering apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.